This K01 proposal describes the career development activities and research plan that will facilitate the candidate's transition to an independent investigator in the field of ethical, legal, and social implications (ELSI) in genomic science. The applicant has a background in industrial-organizational (IO) psychology, which includes training in quantitative methods, research design, and workplace psychology. In addition, the applicant has conducted research focused on ethical decision-making, research ethics instruction, and organizational leadership. This grant will provide the applicant with additional needed training in bioethics, ELSI in genomics, genetic/genomic science, qualitative methods, and behavioral change/professional development through a combination of coursework, mentoring, seminars, and guided readings. The candidate's multidisciplinary mentors include researchers with records of academic achievement in bioethics and professionalism in research and in clinical genetic research. An advisory committee of individuals with expertise in research ethics compliance, genomic science, ELSI research, and leadership will provide additional mentorship and guidance to support the career development and research activities of the candidate. The proposed research will contribute to the ELSI field and complement the candidate's plan for career development training activities. It will combine the applicant's expertise in workplace psychology with the mentors' and advisors' expertise in research ethics, clinical genetics, genomic science, and ELSI in genomics to understand how the management practices and leadership practices of genomic scientists relate to the ethical, legal, and social outcomes of genomic science. The research includes several specific aims that will be achieved using multiple social science research methods, including semi-structured interviews, survey research, and focus groups. The aims include: (1) to explore specific connections between management and leadership practices of scientists and ethical, legal, and social issues in their work using a grounded theory qualitative approach, (2) to inventory the current management and leadership practices of genomic researchers and identify development needs, and (3) to develop and test messages targeting researchers to encourage their participation in tailored management and leadership programs. By better understanding the ways in which researchers themselves play a role in the ethical, legal, and social outcomes of science, this research will prepare the candidate for a research career that contributes to the ELSI field by developing evidence-based resources and interventions to help researchers meet the various demands of their work, thereby contributing to the quality, integrity, and social impact of genomic science.